


I’ve Got Your Back

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Caroline Forbes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, a lil angst, bodyguard caroline forbes, rockstar klaus mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: She couldn’t let her feelings interfere with his safety. She knew he was drunk, that his words meant nothing. They were empty words filled with empty feelings. Klaus was literally a rock star and she was a nobody bodyguard, always in the background. He didn’t even bring it up again, and was being obviously awkward, because he remembered he had just declared himself to the wrong person. She only had to go through today and tomorrow’s show. Then, she’d quit, and never have to see his face again.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 18





	I’ve Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.

His sister was talking to him, but he was far too distracted to listen.

All his eyes could see was the intriguing woman wearing a form fitting black suit, a ponytail and a dazzling smile.

Still a bit lost in his thoughts, he was somehow able to understand the last words out of his sister’s mouth. “…your new bodyguard.”

Knowing that Klaus wasn’t paying attention to the manager’s long-winded speech, the bodyguard extended her hand and introduced herself.

“Hello, Mr. Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am, if you agree to it, obviously, your new bodyguard, Caroline Forbes.”

“Caroline, of course…my new bodyguard. The pleasure is all mine.”

Shaking her hand, he continued half jokingly, “By the way, just call me Klaus, Mr. Mikaelson is my wanker of a father.”

“Okay, this isn’t awkward at all. Great! Anyway, Nik, I’ve already discussed things with Caroline - why she was hired and all that - but, since you should get to know each other, I’m going to leave. I have an appointment and I’m late already.”

“An appointment? What kind and why is this the first time I hear about this?”

“I’m going on a date, not that it’s any of your business. You’re my brother, not my boyfriend.”

“Well, that’s an image I’ll never get out of my brain…Thank you very much.”

“Yes, you’re very welcome, brother dear. Bye bye! And don’t wait up for me.”

Throughout this exchange, Caroline stared helplessly at the wall, trying hard, _so very hard_ , to keep her composure and not laugh her ass off. She bit her bottom lip, so no noise would seep out of her mouth, her body stiff as a nail. Her hands were behind her back, her posture perfect. Hoping she could maintain it long enough and not dissolve into a fit of unseemly laughter.

The second Rebekah left the room, Klaus spoke up once again.

“Now that the bloody nutter is gone, we can actually have a conversation.”

“ _I heard that, you absolute tosser!_ ”, Rebekah yelled as she walked away.

Caroline couldn’t hold herself back anymore and broke down laughing, turning away from her new boss she managed to get her control back.

“I’m sorry, this was unprofessional.”

“Don’t mind me, love. Laughter is a great natural remedy and yours is fantastic.”

Realizing what he had just said he added, “I apologize, flirting is my natural state of being. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just talk about why I’m here. You got a threatening letter that loosely stated you were going to die before your next show, which is next week. Is that about it?”

“Yes, very much so. But, I honestly don’t think anything will happen. My sister overreacted.”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll have your back every step of the way.”

“That sounds very pleasant.”

“Klaus, I’m a professional. I don’t _date_ my bosses.”

“Technically, my sister hired you, so she’s your boss, not me.”

“Well, as one of my heroes once said, ‘I want to keep it straight in my head what job I'm doing.’ That’s why I don’t mix my personal life with my professional life.”

“Wait…is that a quote from The Bodyguard? That’s bloody brilliant!”

“You know that movie well enough to recognize a phrase from it? That’s kind of amazing.”

“It’s a good movie, and my sister makes me watch it with her. Besides, should you really quote it? They do end up sleeping together. They even fall in love. They don’t end up together, which breaks my heart, I mean, my _sister’s_ heart, every time we watch it. I guess it’s to show us life truly is unfair.”

“Sure…Moving on.”

“Yes, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Mr. Mikaelson, I’m not sure this line of questioning is going to turn out well for you. You should drop it and we should talk about more important things, like your safety, for example.”

“So, you don’t have a boyfriend. Interesting. It seems like it ended badly. What did he do?”

“You do realize I’m good with guns, and even better without them, right?”

Laughing at her feistiness, he backed off, “Okay, okay, you win. Let’s talk about less interesting things.”

“Thanks.”, Caroline said sarcastically.

* * *

A man twice her size was making his way to Klaus. Looking up from below, she firmly declared, “Sir, you need to back off.”

“Or what?! What are you gonna do about it, you skinny bitch?”

Being between them, she put her hand up as a sign for him to stop. Her voice was dead serious. If he took another step, his ass would be on the ground in less than a second.

“Sir, please don’t.”

Before she could even flinch, Klaus’ slurred voice came from behind her.

“What seems to be the problem, mate? Want an autograph?”

“Yeah, I want to sign your face with my fist.”

He swung at Klaus, but Caroline was faster. She deflected his arm and then punched him in the throat to incapacitate him; after all, her job was to get her client away from danger, not to get into fights. But, as she had come to learn, working for Klaus Mikaelson was tough. Fights were all she got into and it was slightly exhausting. All he did besides practicing his music was have a good time, which meant drinking his ass off, flirting with other guy’s girlfriends and starting fights. Awesome.

“You never cease to amaze me. Bloody good fighter. I bet I could still take you.”

_*thump*_

“Passing out just after saying that makes me seriously doubt it.”

Rolling her eyes, she called for the driver to help her take him to the car so he could drive them to his house. Caroline was so over this job. Halfway there, only four more days until the show. The only reason she hadn’t quit yet was because she promised to have his back, but after this job was done she was out of there faster than lightning.

“Klaus, wake up, you’re home and we’re not going to carry you inside. You’re not a child.”

Caroline thought about slapping her boss awake and a smile crossed her lips, but it wasn’t a good idea so she did the next best thing.

“Klaus!”, she yelled.

Jumping up from his position, he hit his head on the ceiling of the car,“Ouch, I’m up, I’m up!”

“Good, you’re home. Goodnight.”

“Nooooo….”

“What, no?”

“I can’t walk that far, I’ll fall. I don’t want to fall. It hurts.”

“You already know your puppy dog eyes don’t work on me. The driver will help you.”

“I don’t want to be alone, no one is home. What if a bad person comes? I’ll die!!”

“You have a panic button, you have the surveillance equipment I installed. It’ll be fine, _you_ ’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to dieeeeeeee.”

“Oh my god, I swear that when you’re drunk, and probably high, you’re worse than a child. I’ll stay with you and protect you.”

“Woohoo!!! My knight in shining armor.”

“Come on, let’s go.”, Caroline whispered, getting out of the car. She pulled him out with her, slinging his arm over her head.

“Caroline, have I ever told you how amazingly stunning you are?”

“Yes, all the time. You also say it to every other girl you meet.”

“I do not!”

Her icy stare made him rethink his words. “Ok, maybe I do. But, they are my potential fans; I _have_ to be all dashing and gentlemanly with them. With you, I mean it.”

“Oh gosh, thank you so much!”, she commented sarcastically, finally reaching his bed and laying him down.

“You don’t even believe me.”

“Why should I?”

The pained tone of her voice permeated through the air, demonstrating how hurt she had been in the past.

“Because you’re unlike anyone I’ve seen before. I feel happy just by hearing your voice and if I see you, all my stress disappears. Because, I see an explosion of stars in your eyes, the full moon on your lips, a galaxy on your skin. Because you’re strong, you’re beautiful, you’re full of light. But, you’re also more than that. You transcend words and life. Because you’re you, nothing less and nothing more. You’re human, not perfect, but perfect for me. I…”

“Klaus…?”

Tears were in her voice but not her eyes. She couldn’t let them fall, _she wouldn’t_. No one had ever said such beautiful things to her, no one ever picked her first and that was exactly why she couldn’t believe him.

They’ve known each other for four days, he didn’t mean it…he was drunk…he was asleep.

_Great!_

Taking off his shoes, she covered him with a sheet and left the room.

Another sleepless night was sure to come.

* * *

Klaus woke up with a crushing headache and a flipping stomach. Surprisingly, an aspirin and a glass of water awaited him on his nightstand.

“Good God, thank you so much.”, he mumbled as he took the desired medicine.

His night was a bit of a blur. Got smashed, Caroline got in a fight…? And that was basically it. How in the bloody hell did he get home?

Finally seeing the note next to the glass, he realized that Caroline had taken care of him. He’d have to apologize later. Now, he’d sleep off his hangover. It’s not like he had anywhere to be.

As soon as the sun rose, Caroline checked to see If everything was okay with Klaus.

She left an aspirin and a glass of water on his nightstand for him to take after he woke up.

She wanted to go, but didn’t want to leave him alone. Luckily, Rebekah was finally home - completely knackered, but at least she was safe.

Caroline helped her get to her bed, because she definitely understood how she felt. Spending a whole night awake after a tiring day was exhausting, so the moment she stepped foot in her apartment she was going down like timber and sleeping like a log.

Until Klaus decided to wake up.

* * *

The next few days were heavy and silent.

Caroline was distraught by Klaus’ declaration, so she focused on her work even more.

She couldn’t let her feelings interfere with his safety. She knew he was drunk, that his words meant nothing. They were empty words filled with empty feelings. Klaus was literally a rock star and she was a nobody bodyguard, always in the background. He didn’t even bring it up again, and was being obviously awkward, because he remembered he had just declared himself to the wrong person. She only had to go through today and tomorrow’s show. Then, she’d quit, and never have to see his face again.

Klaus eventually remembered the confession he had made to Caroline and felt awkward about it. She never brought it up, which obviously meant that she didn’t feel the same. It was hard being so near her and yet miles away. He wanted to chase her, but knew that if he pushed too much he’d lose her forever. So, for now he waited.

When the show went without a hitch, and she wasn’t his bodyguard anymore, he’d confess again.

Now, he had to pay attention to what he was doing. Last rehearsal with his band before the show. Everything had to be _just_ right; he was a perfectionist after all, much like Caroline, actually.

Caroline noticed someone in a hood and found it odd. When she saw the person grab a gun, she started yelling and running.

“Klaus, get down!”

The next few seconds went by so fast, his brain had trouble catching up; he couldn’t move a muscle, until he was tackled to the ground by Caroline. There was a loud sound; it sounded like fireworks, was there a party going on outside?

Caroline got up instantly, pointing to different members of Klaus’ band.

“ _You_ , check if he has any injuries! And _you!_ Call the police and an ambulance!”, she demanded.

She immediately chased after the armed perpetrator. She was going to catch that bastard if it was the last thing she did. She knew it went against her job. Her job was to guard her client, and keep them out of danger, not take out bad guys with guns. But, right now, she couldn’t help herself. Finally seeing the shooter ahead of her, she wished she’d brought a gun, but knowing that he was unprofessional, she was certain she could take him down easily. Running faster, lungs burning and legs hurting, she tackled him making his gun fly away. Securing his arms behind his back, Caroline realized he had _really_ thin wrists. Taking his hood off, long hair flowed out and things started to make sense.

“Klaus, there’s blood on your shirt, are you hurt?!”, Stefan panicked, frantically pulling Klaus’ shirt up for confirmation, but there wasn’t any wound.

“It’s not my blood…? It’s not me!”

He got up to run after the girl he loved, but Stefan prevented him from doing so.

“I can’t let you do that, you don’t know what’s going on there and she’s _your_ bodyguard. I’m pretty sure if you got hurt because of her, she’d never forgive herself. The police are on their way, just stay still!”, Stefan demanded, trying to reason with his very unreasonable friend.

“Sorry, mate.”, Klaus retorted, punching his friend and bolting out of there.

“ _Ugh_ , asshole! Don’t blame me If you die!.”

Klaus waved his friend off and kept going, fear clouding his mind. He just hoped Caroline was alright.

By the time he got there, the police were already taking the shooter into custody and Caroline was there, alive and standing. Probably being super professional and reporting everything to the cops.

Suddenly, Caroline’s legs gave way beneath her and she fell hard on the floor. Dashing to her side, he held her in his arms.

“Caroline, love, a-are you alright?”

“Klaus? What the hell are you doing here?”

She attempted to get up, but pain shot through the right side of her abdomen, making her stiffen and halt her movements.

“You were shot! Don’t move! The ambulance will be here in a second.”, Klaus insisted, with a dreadful voice.

Eyes burning with unshed tears, he pleaded with her, “Please don’t die. I couldn’t live without you…I wouldn’t _want_ to live without you. There would be no meaning, no joy. I’m begging you, don’t leave me alone…”

“Are those your true feelings? Why didn’t you tell me that before?!”

“I did! I poured my heart out for you!.”

“You were drunk…it doesn’t count. I thought you were mistaking me for someone else, or just trying to get into my pants, like always. I didn’t believe you and you never mentioned it again. How could I? Besides, I’m _everyone’s_ second choice, no one ever picks me first. Why would you be any different?”

“Not like you talked about it either, I thought you rejected me…I was a bit hurt, sweetheart.”

“Stop being such a drama queen.”, she rolled her eyes.

“Okay, for someone who was supposedly shot and is dying, you are being way too feisty.”

“Oh, I’m not dying. I wasn’t shot, the bullet just scratched me. It hurts a bit and stings when I move, but that’s it. I’m totally fine.”

“But, your legs gave out, I assume from the blood loss. Right?”

“Wrong. I pulled a muscle while running, so yeah, I fell. The muscle actually hurts more than the bullet wound. What kind of weird movie were you playing in your head?”

Klaus laughed and hugged her tight, so tight she had trouble breathing, “I’m just relieved you’re healthy enough to fight with me.”

Laughing with him, she kissed his neck. Despite the fact that she was having difficulty speaking, she managed to squeeze out a few words, “Let me go. Can’t breathe. Also, bullet wound.”

“Sorry, love, couldn’t help myself. I just love…hugs so much.”

Caroline’s hard stare made him grin and rectify himself, “I just love _you_ , so very very very much!”

“Good.”, she whispered, kissing his luscious lips.

It was his turn to stare at her, waiting for her confession. She smirked and replied to his expectations, “I sort of like you.”

“Caroline!”

“Just kidding, just kidding! I love you…because you’re you, nothing less and nothing more. Now, let’s make out.”, she exclaimed, moving her eyebrows excitedly.

Klaus moved closer, but before their lips connected he remembered something else.

“Wait…who tried to kill me?”

Disappointed, Caroline explained quickly so they could get their freak on already, “It was Tatia, aka the ex girlfriend who stopped being a celebrity the moment you dumped her. She didn’t like seeing your face everywhere she turned, so she sent the letter, hoping you would cancel the show and stop being a rock star. When you didn’t, she decided to follow through with her threat.”

“Okay…I always knew she was bonkers.”

“Just kiss me already!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The paramedics arrived to take Caroline to the hospital just as his lips were inching closer towards her delicious mouth.

“God dammit, I cannot catch a break!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
